Party In The U.S.A./Hurricane
}} Party In The U.S.A./Hurricane, en español Fiesta en U.S.A./Huracán, es una mezcla de canciones presentada en el capitulo . Las canciones pertenecen a las cantantes Miley Cyrus y Bridgit Mendler respectivamente, es interpretada por Aural Intensity. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por Aural Intensity para las Nacionales del 2018. Letra de la Canción: Natalia: I hopped off the plane at LAX With a dream and my carnigan, Welcome to the land of (Chicas de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh, woah) fame, excess am i gonna fit in? (Chicas de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Kitty: Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy (Chicas de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Everybody seems so famous (Chicos de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Kitty y Natalia: Oh, oh oh There's no place like home Home Fredward: I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart it's like Kitty con Chicas de Aural Intensity:: Nodding my head like yeah Moving my hips like yeah Natalia: Everytime he smiles I let him in again Natalia con Aural Intensity: Yeahhhh, it's a party in the USA Fredward con Chicos de Aural Intensity: Here comes the sun here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun here comes the rain Natalia con Aural Intensity: It's a party in the USA Kitty: I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world Fredward: Yeah, it's twisting up my insides Can't hide it on the outside Oh (Chicas de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Oh oh (Chicos de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Yeah, it hits me like Oh (Chicas de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Oh no (Chicos de Aural Intensity: Uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Natalia: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous Kitty: That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune And the Britney song was on Kitty y Natalia: And the Britney song was on Fredward, Kitty y Natalia: And the Britney song was on (Natalia: Woaaah!) Fredward: I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart it's like Kitty con Chicas de Aural Intensity: Nodding my head like yeah Moving my hips like yeah Natalia: Everytime he smiles I let him in again Kitty con Aural Intensity: Yeahhhh, it's a party in the USA Fredward con Chicos de Aural Intensity: Here comes the sun here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun here comes the rain Fredward con Aural Intensity: It's a party in the USA Natalia: Ay ayy, He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Kitty (Aural Intensity): Feel like hoppin' on a flight (On a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (Town tonight) Something stops me every time (Every time) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright (Fredward: He's got the way, he's got the way) Natalia: I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart it's like Kitty con Chicas de Aural Intensity: Nodding my head like yeah Moving my hips like yeah Natalia: Everytime he smiles I let him in again Natalia con Aural Intensity: Yeahhhh, it's a party in the USA Fredward con Chicos de Aural Intensity: Here comes the sun here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Natalia con Aural Intensity: So I put my hands up (Kitty: He picks me up like) they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away (Kitty: He's got the way of the hurricane) I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! (Kitty: And I think I'm fine like) Movin' my hips like Yeah! (Kitty: I'm in the eye of the hurricane) Got my hands up, (Kitty: He picks me up like) they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay (Kitty: He's got the way of the hurricane) Yeah! It's a party in the USA (Kitty: He's got the way) Aural Intensity: Oooh, ooh oohh Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Do Or Die Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fredward Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Natalia Categoría:Mash-up